


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - There must be an Angel

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mate bonds, Mates, Pack, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has been with the pack for a couple of years now. <br/>But everyone has a mate or partner except for Isaac, and he feels like a fifth wheel sometimes. <br/>Angel is in town to sort out some family business. <br/>Fate takes a hand in matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - There must be an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]
> 
> This is a follow on story for Isaac and his mate.  
> Angel was inspired by a Notes from Isaac and Angel blog on tumblr, I would suggest you check it out, it's good.
> 
> http://notesfromisaacandangel.tumblr.com 
> 
> Omega.
> 
> [/AN]

**Teen Wolf The Magus Chronicles - There mus be an Angel.**

Angel Sattler looked up and down the street wondering if there was any where decent in this small town for him to get a drink and maybe loose himself for an evening. He walked further down the main street and saw an outdated looking nightclub which proclaimed itself to be 'The Spot'. Angel looked at it and sighed, it was either that or the bar full of older locals that he was sure would screech to a halt as soon as he stepped through the door just like in the old westerns.

Angel walked up to the door and saw there was a five dollar charge, and that although it was only just past eight the place was open and ready for all the eager teenagers and young adults to try and get through the doors. If Angel admitted to himself that he felt he was out of place at the local bar, then he was less out of place, but still out of place here.

Brushing himself down to make his suit more respectable, given that he had been wearing it all day while at the lawyers to settle his grandparent's estate, it wasn't as rumpled as he had thought. Fishing out his wallet he got the cover charge, the bouncer gave him an appraising look which said 'Really?', Angel didn't care though, he just wanted a stiff drink and to be left alone for a while.

Being twenty three and the only surviving heir to his grandparent's estate had meant that he had had to take leave from college where he was studying social sciences, Economy and Business Law, and come to a town he barely remembered from the occasional summer he spent here. His grandparents had always come to his parents at holidays and vacations, saying it was easier for them to travel than his parents and Angel. His parents had died on a cruise liner when it had been sunk a couple of years back. It had been all over the news that no one could explain why it had sunk; just that it had gone down suddenly with all souls on board. It had been all the rage on the news, then it was almost dropped from the public mind when half of California had nearly slipped into the ocean when the big one hit a few months later. So Angel was alone in the world now, at twenty three he should be worrying about passing midterms and finals for his courses and worrying if he can find a date for the next party, not worrying about dealing with final requests and wills and decrees, plus it reminded him of what he had lost in such a short space of time.

Angel passed a full length mirror and looked at himself in it, at six foot two and half with a slim to athletic build and dark blue eyes, he felt that he cut a not bad figure in the black suit he was wearing. He brushed the brunette bangs from the front of his eyes and tried to tidy his hair up a bit. He had a young face which had gotten him carded all the time even though he was well over the legal age for everything. It still caused him embarrassment when some bartender or shop assistant would ask him for ID, especially when he was with someone. He had thought about growing a beard or a goatee like Robert Downey Jr, but his facial hair wouldn't co-operate and it turned patchy if he let it grow out, so he was clean shaven for now.

The bar was at the far end of a room that was done out in black's and silvers with dance lights over a large open wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. Around the edge were booths and tables with seats around them. Angel walked across the empty dance floor, taking in the one or two patrons that looked at him as he did; he reached the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels and Coke. He then went along to the end of the bar and sat down in the near gloom of an almost forgotten corner.

Just then the music started up playing some innocuous dance number and the lights started up. Angel paused in his drink and wondered if he had made the right decision after all.

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac was sitting in his room at the Wolf lair with a clean pair of socks in his hands and wondering for the umpteenth time how had Danny and Jackson persuaded him to come along for the night out. It was meant to be a boys night out so Scott, Stiles, Danny, Jackson and him were all going to the local nightclub for what had been described as a party night.

Isaac wasn't sure about going because he felt like a spare tire in this sort of get together. They didn't mean to do it, but Stiles and Danny ended up making out and being all datey together. Scott and Jackson had this weird relationship that was like a double couple or a quadruple with Allison and Lydia and even if the girls had been there then he would still be the odd man out. He didn't mind it really, but it did make him feel more alone when they did stuff as a group.

The whole pack was Isaac's family and he would never change that for the world, they kept him going when the times got really dark. When he lost it as the wolf, or just wanted to whimper and hide from the world. They were always there for him, but sometimes he wanted someone that was just for him, like what the others had. He hadn't ever thought about going out with someone for such a long time, and really in the whole dating area he was a complete novice. Pulling on his socks, he then grabbed his shoes and pulled then on as well.

Looking at his watch, half past nine, Isaac wondered if he had time to call it off and just spend the evening at home and reading a book or something, or see what Damion and Derek were up too, he realised that it was too late as Jackson called up the stairs to him. "Come on Isaac, were waiting down here, let's get going!"

"Coming!" Isaac called back and sighing he got up and checked that he had everything he would need for the night out. Looking in the mirror he ran a hand through his curled hair and frowned at it. "Who could love you?" He sighed to himself, his self-esteem and insecurities playing out in that one look. He brushed his hands over his white shirt and loosely tied tie and stared into the blue eyes that were staring back at him.

Grabbing his suit jacket and pulling it on, he headed out his bedroom door and walked down the corridor to the stairs down. In the hall Scot, Stiles, Danny and Jackson were all waiting, all of them dressed up and mucking around, Isaac almost stopped not wanting to intrude on the camaraderie they shared.

Scott looked up and smiled and Isaac at the top of the stairs. "Dude, looking sharp. Let's get going."

Stiles and the others nodded at Scott's remark, and Isaac felt oddly embarrassed by the scrutiny. Stile piped up. "Who's designated driver, I mean I know we can't get drunk on normal stuff, but we don't want to blow a positive if we get pulled over. Derek would kill us and Damion wouldn't be far behind him."

"I'll do it." Isaac volunteered, no sense in all of them suffering.

Danny shook his head. "No way bro, you did it last time, I'll do it this time." He told the gathering and snagged the SUV's key from Scott's hand.

"If you're sure." Isaac said to Danny, who nodded.

Lydia and Allison came out of the kitchen carrying snacks for their girl's night in. They wolf whistled the five teens in the hall. "Very nice boys, Lydia and I should be worried about you getting picked up." Allison said with a smile and Scott preened at the complement.

Lydia grinned. "Sure you don't want to stay, were watching the Notebook." She said.

Isaac almost said yes, but before he could Jackson gave an emphatic. "NO!" Then started to usher the boys out of the hall and into the night.

..oo00OO00oo..

The music was loud and the place was filling up with the usual mix of underage and off age revellers that these nightclubs attracted and the buzzing in the back of Angel's head made him think about calling a night. He sipped his drink and scanned the crowd again, not looking for anything in particular but passing the time.

That's when he saw him and something thudded in Angel's chest. He was in a group of five and the other four were all over each other, the young man looked out of place as Angel felt. There was an innocence and a pain that seemed to haunt him that made Angel want to comfort him and keep him safe. Time seemed to drift away as he followed the group with his eyes.

Isaac sat at the back of the booth and looked around, he had this feeling that someone was watching him, but with the noise and the lights, he couldn't really tell for sure. In fact he was sure that it was his imagination because the feeling wasn't threatening, but felt almost safe. He drained the last of his drink and felt the muted buzz of the alcohol.

Stiles nudged Isaac. "Do you want a drink?" He called out over the music.

Isaac shouted back "I was just going to go up, do you guys want anything."

Scott and Jackson held up the bottles of beer that they had indicating another set of them, and Danny held up his coke. "Another Jack D and coke for Stiles and another coke for me, please."

Isaac nodded then carefully got out the booth and travelled the border of the room to avoid the dance floor. He reached the bar and after what seemed like and age he got up to be served. "Can I get two Budweiser, two Jack Daniels and Coke, and a Coke please?" He called out to the man behind the bar.

The man looked at him and Isaac felt a weigh in his stomach. "Got some Id on you?" He asked Isaac.

Isaac's eyes darted to the others being serves and knew that some were ages with him, and wondered what he had done to get him carded. He checked his wallet looking for the fake ID that Jackson had gotten him one night when they had been out so they could get in to see a band. It wasn't there, he remembered taking it out and putting it away so the Alpha's wouldn't see it. "Shit, no, I must have left it at home." He said lamely.

The bar man raised and eye brow and seemed to sway between getting the drinks and not getting them, he seemed about to come down on the no side which would cause Isaac even more embarrassment when he had to go back to his pack mates and tell them he couldn't get them a drink. Just then a man at the end of the bar spoke up. "I'll get them for him. "He said and the barman raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and went to get the drinks.

Isaac turned to look at his saviour and felt something thudding in his chest when he saw the man, not much older than him, sitting at the bar looking at him. "Umm, thanks, I left my Id at home." He said sort of lamely in explanation of what had happened.

Angel nodded. "No worries, I know what it can be like getting carded when you don't have it on you."

Isaac reached into his wallet and pulled out some cash. "Here for the drinks."

Angel shook his head. "Don't worry, you can get the next lot." He said, and Isaac smiled at the idea.

The barman came back with the drinks and placed them on the bar, Angel paid for them and Isaac suddenly didn't want to leave this person alone. "Umm, do you want to talk?" He asked almost breathlessly at his own forwardness. "My friends are over there, but there is a free table next to them."

Angel looked at Isaac and felt that strange feeling in his chest again as he looked at the boy and then over to where he was pointing. "Sure." He said answering before he had even thought about it. "Umm, I'm Angel." He added as a way of an introduction.

"Isaac. I'm Isaac." Isaac said and held out his hand.

Angel took the offered hand and it felt like electricity running up his arm, he felt fire in his midsection and sparks flying across his brain, he never wanted to be parted for Isaac. Isaac could only stare as Angel took his hand and it was like he was connected to a live wire, it felt like his body was coming alive at the touch.

They stood there for a minute, and then Angel broke the silence. "So, drinks for your friends?"

Isaac nodded. "Right yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed at his reaction, a slight blush running up his neck.

Angel smiled as he collected half the drinks, there was something about this young man that although part of him felt like some sort of stalker, made the rest of him feel complete.

Isaac got the rest of the drinks and led the way back to the other Pack members. Jackson and Danny were eyeing up the stranger with some concerns, Scott and Stiles were looking somewhat bemused. "Umm, guys, this is Angel, he helped me out when I forgot my ID. Angel this is Scott, Stiles, Danny and Jackson"

Angel set the drinks down and smiled and half waved at the others. "Hi, I know what it's like getting carded when you don't have ID, so I thought I would give Isaac a hand." He raised an eyebrow as the four young men seemed to be listening for something.

Scott asked. "You're not from around here?"

Angel shook his head. "No, I'm here on family business, just needed a drink after the day I had." All four nodded at that like they were agreeing with him.

Jackson asked. "In town for long?"

Angel shook his head again, "Uhh, No, just till I get things sorted out." He looked over at Isaac who seemed to deflate slightly at that. "Though, that may take some time." He added without thinking and Isaac perked up a bit. Again the four nodded.

Isaac gave the four a look and wondered what they were playing at. "Angel, let's sit over here and we can talk."

Angel nodded and half waved again as Isaac led him over to nearby table.

Stiles looked at Danny and the others. "You don't think...?" He asked them.

Danny nodded and Scott broke out into a grin. "I think he may have found his mate." Scott said. "Did you see the pinning look he was giving him?"

Jackson frowned. "I hope he's good enough for Isaac." Was his only comment.

Scott shook his head and playfully punched Jackson's shoulder. "I don't think it can be wrong when you find a mate." He told Jackson while tapping the spot where their mate mark was.

Jackson nodded, "Ok, but we'll keep an eye on things." He said he still felt responsible for Isaac.

Scott and the other smiled at Jackson's big brother play and looked over at the pair talking like they were the only ones in the club.

..oo00OO00oo..

Angel was nervous; his right leg was jiggling as he sat in the driver's seat of the car looking at the imposing gates in front of him. He tried to work up the nerve to press the buzzer and announce his presence to the house hold.

It was Sunday and a two weeks after he had meant to finish up in Beacon Hills. Angel shook his head again at his own behaviour, but everything had changed the night he had met Isaac. It had started with them chatting in the nightclub, and then coffee the next day, lunch after that and then dinner the following night and so forth. They seemed to be doing the crash course in getting to know each other, and it was good. But it had changed everything, he had only meant to be in Beacon Hills for three days, sort out the estate and then back home to his apartment. At the moment he was still staying in the guest room of his Grandparents old home and it still hadn't been valued or put on the market or even half way sorted out.

Then Isaac had dropped the bomb shell and asked him to come to dinner on Sunday and meet the rest of his adoptive family, and that was why Angel was so nervous now, he still wasn't sure what he and Isaac were, but meeting family that was a big step forward in something he didn't even know what the heck was. Angel rubbed a hand over his chest and wondered again if he was having acid indigestion from nerves because his had been getting a burning sensation in his chest since last night.

Steeling himself for what this odd family might think of him and realising he had been sitting there for five minutes, he leaned out and pressed the buzzer.

Isaac answered with a laugh in his voice. "We were wondering when you would buzz."

Angel cursed to himself for not realising that they would have something to tell them that there was someone at the gate. "Uhh, yeah, sorry about that." He said and shook his head at his own lameness.

Isaac's cheerful voice came back. "Don't worry Angel. It's ok."

Angel wasn't convinced at that but as the gates swung open revealing a Gothic mansion he was certain that it wasn't going to be ok like Isaac had said. He drove up the drive and to the turning circle and saw all sorts of super cars, muscle cars and SUV's. This family didn't seem to want for money Angel thought to himself as he passed by a Mustang Shelby and a Bugatti Veyron. He approached the door and it swung open to reveal Isaac standing at the threshold.

Isaac rushed forward and surprised Angel by giving him a hug. "Thank you for coming, I mean I really want you to meet them."

Angel smiled. "It's ok Isaac. I... I want to meet them as well." Isaac beamed at Angel again and Angel felt it like warmth on him.

Isaac led him into the house and through to a large entertainment room. "Guys I want to properly introduce you to Angel." He called out.

As Isaac did, Angel took in the sight before him. There were six other teens, four boys and two girls, a younger male about his age, and an older male. Most of the males were watching baseball on a projected screen on the far wall. Four of the boys he recognised, Jackson and Scott seemed to be wrestling on the floor while watching the game, Danny was eating popcorn passing the bowl to the older male, and Stiles was sitting with the two girls going through magazines.

Isaac made the introductions, pointing everyone out. "You know Scott and Jackson, Danny, and Stiles. This is Derek, he's... he's the head of the house." The boys all looked over and Derek looked Angel up and down, seemed to sniff the air and then nodded. "This is Stan Stilinski, he's the Sheriff."

Stan narrowed his eyes and then said. "Hello, we've heard all about you."

What got Angel was it was like being introduced to two set of fathers that had appraised him, and what they found him to be must be verging on non-threatening as they made no further move.

Isaac carried on. "This is Lydia and Allison." Both girls looked over in interest at the new comer.

Angel noticed that the magazines that the three were reading were not what he first thought. Stiles was reading Crypto zoology Journal, Lydia was reading Theoretical Physics Journal and Allison a hunting and strategy guide. "Uhh, umm. Hi, please to meet you." He finally managed to stay.

They looked at him for a minute then Allison got up and came across. "Hi Angel, don't let this lot scare you, we tend to be protective over Isaac." She said with a smile and Isaac blushed slightly at that.

"I'm glad he has someone to look out for him." Angel told her.

Lydia had gotten up and came across as well, she like Derek and Stan seemed to be measuring him up and then after finding an answer she stuck out her hand. "Please to meet you. I hear you're only in town sorting out your grandparent's estate."

Angel nodded. "Yes, but I'm taking some time off from college and thought I would stay here while I sorted things out." He gave Isaac a quick look not saying that the teen was one of the things he had to sort out. Lydia smiled at his response like she had picked up on what he hadn't said.

Allison seemed to be stifling a giggle. "Lydia, let's go see if they need help with dinner."

Lydia nodded. "Good plan." She said and the pair gave Angel another look and left the room.

Isaac took Angels hand and pulled him over to the seating area. "Do you mind baseball?" he asked.

Angel shook his head. "No, it's ok."

Jackson snorted. "Not as good as Lacrosse, but Derek likes it." Scott nodded in agreement.

Isaac indicated he should sit down and when he did asked Angel. "Do you want a drink?"

Angel nodded and Isaac got him a soda from a mini fridge and sat down next to him. "So do you play lacrosse as well?" He asked Jackson and Scott.

"Yeah, were co-captains of the local team, state champions for the last five years, and we won the west coast nationals." Jackson said with some pride and Scott seconded that.

Angel nodded. "Impressive."

Scott asked. "So did you know the Sattler's on fifth, I used to look after their dog when they went on vacation."

Angel winced slightly, and Scott looked embarrassed as if he suddenly put two and two together. "Yeah, they were my grandparents, that was what brought me to town originally." Jackson rolled his eyes and punched Scott on the arm.

Stan nodded. "I knew them, Maud and Daniel, good people." He said to Angel.

Stiles had come over and sat by Danny. "They always gave me extra candy at Halloween." He said.

Angel smiled at that thought.

Damion came in at that point and told the ensemble mass. "Dinner is getting dished up, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Stiles, hands." He said, and was greeted with a grown from the teens at that, though they got up and left to wash them. "Angel, I'm Damion, pleasure to meet you. I'm not normally treating them like five year olds, but they've been rough housing all afternoon so who know what they've been up too."

Angel wasn't sure what was stranger that this man was acting like den mother or that the teens had all trouped off on order. "Sure." He said.

Stan and Derek both got up at the same time, and Damion indicated for Angel to lead the way.

It turned into a pleasant evening after the initial question and answer session had passed by.

..oo00OO00oo..

It had been a month and half since Angel had come to Beacon Falls, and the more he stayed with Isaac and by extension the pack, which he had heard them call themselves often enough that he had started to use it himself, the more he didn't want to leave. They had helped him fix up his grandparents place and bring it into the twenty first centaury with cable and wi fi and other essentials. He had taken a sabbatical from his studies, and thanks to the inheritance of both his parents and grandparents he could live comfortably for the rest of his life if he was careful.

Angel rolled over and looked at the sleeping form of Isaac, it had been their first time sleeping together last night, and it had sort of cemented what he already knew about the teen. Angel was in love with Isaac, and Isaac was in love with him. He couldn't think what life would be like without him and it made him feel warm to think about spending his life with him.

Angel smiled at the innocent looking teen sleeping next to him, how he had ever found him he would never know, but he was thankful that fate seemed to lead him to that nightclub that night.

Isaac started to stir and rolled over, sleepily looking up at Angel. "Morning." He told the other man.

Angel grinned and leaned in and kissed Isaac. When he did he felt that odd feeling in his chest, it seemed to be happening more frequently. He frowned and sat back rubbing his chest as he did.

Isaac frowned. "Are you ok?" he asked

Angel nodded absently and tried to put it out of his mind. He looked down at the worried teen and went to assure him, but stopped. "Isaac... When did you get a Tattoo?" Angel asked looking at what was a complex Celtic not on Isaac's left chest. He couldn't remember it being there last night.

Isaac looked down and then back up at Angel. "Oh..." He looked stunned then made a grab for his phone on the bed side cabinet.

Angel frowned at this reaction and went to say something when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked down at his own chest then back to the mirror again. "What the hell...?" he asked.

Isaac looked panicked. "Umm, don't. Umm, wow, umm don't freak ok." He said to Angel as he took in the matching knot on Angel's chest.

Angel was flabbergasted. "Don't freak, I seem to have a healed tattoo on my chest, it seems to match yours... What is there to freak about." He looked on as the teen hit the speed dial and held the phone to his ear.

After a few moments Isaac spoke into the phone. "Damion... yeah it's me. I have a problem, that thing we were talking about kind of happened... Yeah... We're there... Ok, thank you."

Angel looked at him with suspicion. "That thing you talked about happened, what you sleep tattooed me and yourself?"

Isaac bit his lip and looked pleadingly at Angel. "Can we just get dressed and wait for Damion, he can explain everything." He paused and the pleading look became a frightened and worried one instead "I'm sorry." Isaac said.

It broke Angel's heart to see Isaac like that; it was almost like he was expecting to get beaten for something. "Ok we'll get up, and then Damion can explain things to me." He said softly and as non-threateningly as possible. Derek and Damion had explained some of Isaac's past to Angel when it became apparent they were getting together. Isaac never talked about anything blood family related, or from before moving in with the Magus-Hales. Now Isaac looked like he was expecting to lose everything and be punished for it.

Half an hour later and both Isaac and Angel were showered and down stairs. Angel had put on coffee and they were sitting in silence as they waited for Damion to arrive.

Isaac shot up and said. "Their almost here." He then left to the kitchen.

Angel looked out but couldn't see anyone, then a minute later the black Veyron pulled up. Angel gave Isaac a confused look when he came back with two mugs and put them on the coffee table next to his and Angels.

Damion and Derek got out of the car and walked up to the door, before they could even knock, Isaac was suddenly there and opening it. He almost fell into Damion's arms and Angel could hear him saying to the teen. "Don't panic, it will be ok." A sentiment Angel couldn't quite sign up too as he stood up.

The three of them came into the living room and then exchanged brief nods to each other.

"So, you can tell me what's going on?" Angel asked.

Damion nodded. "We wanted to tell you in advance of what was going on, truth be told we hadn't realised things had gotten to such a point already."

"What point?" Angel replied.

"Well not to beat about the bush, and there will be a longer explanation needed, but you and Isaac are mates. You are linked together." Damion explained making a joined display with his hands.

"How?...W hat?" Angel asked.

Derek rolled his eyes at Damion and Damion shrugged. "I did say a longer explanation would be needed. So here it is we knew that you were possibly linked as mates, but we weren't sure. We had planned to explain what was going on to you so that you would have a more informed choice, but matters, as they tend to, got ahead of us."

Derek sighed. "What Damion is beating around the bush in trying to tell is that you have stumbled into something that we live with."

"And that isn't beating around the bush." Damion said with a raised eyebrow.

Angel looked between the pair of them and coughed. "I'm sorry, but WHAT is it that ends up with me and a tattoo." Isaac winced.

"Ok, Derek is going to show you something, try not panic, remember that we aren't out to hurt you in any way. We are werewolves, well Derek and Isaac are Werewolves, I am Lupis Arcana." Angel started to say something but Damion head up his hand and pointed to Derek.

Angel looked as Derek seemed to straighten a crick out of his neck and then his features began to blur and change, hair grew, the ears elongated and his forehead thickened. When Derek opened his eyes they were crimson red.

Angel fell backwards into his chair and he claws at the back of the chair. "Jeez!"

Derek gave him an exasperated look and then shook his head, when he did he reverted back to normal.

Angel looked at Isaac. "You're one as well?" He asked with not fright but concern in his voice.

Isaac nodded and slowly he shifted as well to Beta form, and then back again. "I'm sorry." He said quietly to Angel, and looked like he was in pain.

Angel looked at the hurt expression on Isaac's face and wanted to comfort him. He looked at the other pair "Ok so Werewolves are real..."

Damion nodded. "Werewolves are an old species, and part of that is that they and I are connected to old magic."

"I want to ask Magic is real, but it seems redundant at this point." Angel said.

Damion nodded in agreement. "Part of the old magic is that we have mates, these can be found either through intimate connection with another over a period of time or someone that we are fated to find. That's not to be say that we all have mates, or that we find them if they do, but sometimes it seems to work out that way, or that those that are connected over time aren't fated to be together. When mates are together and the bond is consummated, then as part of the old magic they get a mate mark. A pair of matched marks that show them as linked and form the sign for infinity when they are touched together, chest to chest."

Angel looked down at where his mark was under the t-shirt he was wearing. "So we know that we are meant to be together?" He asked.

Damion and Derek nodded and both of them lifted their shirts to show that they too had the marks.

"So... what happens to me now, to us?" Angel asked, and Isaac looked at him.

Damion shrugged. "Well that is up to you really. In that I mean that we have trusted you with the truth about who we are, we have enemies that would want to see us dead. These hunters would see us dead and any who would stand with us. They have done terrible damage to us in the past. What do you want to happen?"

Angel sat back, and looked at the three of them. "Is this why felt twinges when I was with Isaac?"

Damion nodded. "More than likely it was the nascent bond forming."

Angel looked over at Isaac, at his mate. "I think I would like to know more about you and my mate." He said and reached over and took Isaac's hand. He gripped the teen's fingers in his, and looked him in the eye when Isaac looked at him. "I love him, and I want to know more about his family."

Isaac's face was one of stunned amazement, and then it shifted and changed into one of pure happiness, and Angel felt the warmth of it in his heart.


End file.
